The House
by angel ninja cat
Summary: When Promise walks home from school she never expected to end up in a old house with a crazy dude wanting to marry her


The House

Hey guys its AngelNinjaCat here with my new story. Please enjoy I spent a lot of time.

It was a rainy day and Promise was walking home from school (It was Victorian times) so it was hard work at school. Promise lived with her parents in a cottage in the woods. So her life was pretty average until that day. She was walking along the banks of the river when something fell into the water.

Promise bent down. (Promise was 13 and had red hair and blue eyes, wore a maid's outfit as it was her grandma's and she liked it a lot with black pumps and white knee high socks.) She saw a gleaming object, she had to bend down more to reach it but she slipped and fell into the cold dark water.

She knew that it was over no more Promise, no more life. She closed her eyes and thought as she sunk and the oxygen left her body. "Well at least I had a good run up till 13" Then she blacked out…

However she was not dead, she woke up to find herself in maybe an attic room. She then found a note with a key next to it and the note read:

Hello Promise the key is here in the room and then I have some riddles for you along the way then when we meet, I hope we can talk and then live together here I love you but HE loves you too, you may see him along the way not very handsome if I say so. Until we meet from ... 3

Promise was confused who loved her? Who else was here that liked her? Riddles? Live where? She had so many questions. Then she heard something coming from the shadows of the room.

"Hello… who's there?" A voice said.

"I'm Promise can you help me get out of this house please?" Promise asked. Then she heard some noises then out come a figure. A 13 year old boy, he was wearing a nice black suit with a black tie, he was very normal except for one tiny detail… His head was wrapped with bandages.

"What are the bandages for?" Promise asked curiously.

"Um I'm Jason by the way and I have a problem and I always scare away people" He answered. Promise was never a girl to judge people how they looked no matter how bad.

"Please show me I never run or hide or insult" She asked nicely. He sighed and started to unwrap them his hand shaking. It was an unusual sight but he would have been normal if he had a head. Promise stared where his head should have been. "How can you talk and see?" Promise asked curious as he was alive. He then explained. "It's magic however if I take the bandages off and leave them off for a week I die, so there you have it and he does like you and I don't know who you are so I can't really like you can I now?"

"Not really" Promised answered smiling. She used the key and they set off together. Soon enough they were walking down a corridor together when the lights started flickering on and off. What they didn't know was that whenever the lights flashed a monster drew nearer to them. It was all foggy the monster and had red eyes and sharp claws and teeth.

Jason turned quickly before the monster struck and he yelled "RUN PROMISE!" Promise ran and ran until she was in another room. Then Jason entered and stared at a cupboard. Promise was confused and then she opened it and it was full of heads in jars. "Oh my god what is this?" Promise asked disgusted.

"My heads in there I just know it as the guy laid me on the table and said that he was just going to examine me but obviously he lied and cut my head off and this is the room" Jason explained. Promise started picking up the jars and asking if each one was his, when finally she got to the last jar and asked if it was his. "Yeah that's the one" Jason told her. He took the head out and removed his bandages and put the head on. He was quite handsome, he had brown hair and the average boy hair cut with green eyes.

Promise was in love all of a sudden. They then carried on to the next room which was full of coffins. Promise was creeped out by this.

"I know something's gonna happen because nobody can just walk out of a room full of coffins alive right?" Promise said to Jason. Jason stopped in his tracks. He listened hard. Then a bunch of the dead climbed out of the coffins moaning and walking towards them slowly.

Promise backed off towards the door. Jason stood still with his eyes closed. Promise yelled his name but he just stood there. Promise had to run or she'll be dead, so she ran.

She stopped when she was in the next room near the next door. She cried. "Why did I leave him, what's wrong with me?" Then a door opened and there she saw a man. He had short black hair and wore jeans and a white shirt. He smiled and handed her a note. It read:

Dear Promise,

It's me again, the one who bought you here. Jason is with me follow me to where he is where you can decide what and who you want

From Me

She looked up to the man and followed him. When he stopped in a room Jason was there. The man spoke "You can either stay with me and Jason goes free or go with him and die together." Promise stared at Jason and Jason stared back at her. This would decide their entire future or end their life's if she chose Jason.

"I..I..I choose… Jason, so go ahead and kill me but I have to tell him something first." Promise ran over to Jason and kissed him. When she moved away they were outside. They smiled at each other and ran to the meadow to think of their future.

The End.


End file.
